


Breathe

by LaineAI



Series: SP one shots [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Panic Attacks, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaineAI/pseuds/LaineAI
Summary: Kyle can work himself up over nothing. Luckily for him, his boyfriend is always there.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Craig Tucker
Series: SP one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141073
Kudos: 17





	Breathe

Kyle always had a fiery personality. He was opinionated and loud. It's what made people either like or hate him. Craig always loved it. He loved that he could stand up for himself and others. The only issue is when it comes to some people Kyle let's them push him around. It's part if the reason Craig never really liked his friends. 

However right now the highly emotional redhead was pacing his room back and forth. Talking way too loudly, Craig is surprised Sheila hasn't come to yell at him yet. And was turning red. 

He grabbed his hair from under his hat which he hadn't taken off when they came in but it was crooked now. "I can't fucking do it! I can't believe that jackass actually did it!" 

Apparently Cartman had switched they're tests at some point. So Cartman got an A while Kyle got an F. There was no evidence other than Cartman admitting it to him so he couldn't prove it to the teacher. 

"I can't afford to get grades like that! My mom was so pissed!" His hat has fallen off by now. Leaving him to tug at his curls openly. His breathing was off now. A little too loud like his voice and quick. 

When he started coughing a little Craig stood up off the bed and walked over to him. "Hey. Calm down, you're gonna start choking." He said grabbing his shoulder. "I can't! I-I" he trailed on while Craig pulled him over to the bed. He grabbed his hand. 

"Okay I want you to breathe slowly. I'm serious. Squeeze my hand to help." Craig had been friends with tweek for years. He knew about anxiety well. 

It took a few minutes but eventually Kyle had remembered how to breathe properly. 

"You okay now?" Kyle leaned his head against Craig's shoulder. "Yeah. I'm fine." Craig smiled. "Good. One more thing." "Yeah?" Craig pointed at his hand. "That hurts. A lot." Kyle immediately let go. He hadn't noticed he had been holding his hand so hard. "Shit sorry." Craig shook his head. "It's Alright." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
